Trinkets and Curses
by Snowfire the Kitsune
Summary: Three years after their little trip to AhmSher, Alex finds a trinket that leads him back to Egypt. The only thing is that this little trinket takes him, Ardeth, and a descendant of the Scorpion King back in time.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the Mummy or any of the characters.

**Trinkets and Curses**

Now, often people start out once upon a time, or some sort of rubbish like that, but our story starts out with…

"What harm ever came from opening a book?"

"Rick, honestly, are you ever going to let me live that down?" Evy sulked.

"It's an exotic, beautiful, oasis…" Rick gave her an irritated look. "Can I remind you how THAT little adventure nearly cost our son his life?!"

"Rick, please, I don't want…"

"Mum! Dad! I'm going out!" Alex yelled, tired of their constant arguing. Alex knew his parents loved each other deeply, but it had been at least three years since the family's last run-in with Imhotep and the Scorpion King. "Why can't we just be a normal family that doesn't have to worry about killer mummies and ancient artifacts that could rob you of your very life?" Alex grumbled as his feet shuffled along the busy streets of London.

Usually, he'd head toward the British museum, but not today. On this day, he was headed towards somewhere new. An old antique store had reopened recently, and Alex knew he couldn't resist at viewing what treasures that store might hold. Along his way, he ran into a figure dressed neatly in black. Though he tried to help the figure up, the figure never let their face show, and ran away.

Alex shook his head in surprise and continued on his way. Finally happening upon the antique store, he grinned, "About bloody time!" He hurriedly made his way inside. He was immediately entranced as his gaze set upon the ancient weaponry that donned the shops walls. Katanas, sais, shurikens, nun chucks, swords that could date back to when pirates were the scourge of the Caribbean to Napoleonic times. There were bracelets and pocket watches, Alex knew he would never be able to explore all of the shop in one day, but he still continued to marvel at a pair of throwing knives.

Why he was drawn to these knives, whoever knows, but his face lit up in a smile when he saw that he could afford them! Now, not many people would sell a boy a set of throwing knives, but surprisingly, when Alex asked the woman at the counter about it, she simply smiled and told him that he was welcome to buy them. And since he was her first customer, she threw in a few hidden knife cashes for free. These cashes were armbands that would allow Alex to release a knife with a single trigger of his arm and an ankle knife. Ardeth Bay had given him a pair of scimitars this year, for his fifteenth birthday. Alex was extremely pleased and very happy as the woman took him into the back room and allowed him time to practice drawing the knives with the triggers.

When Alex left the store, he thanked the woman profusely for the knives, "Thank you so much!"

"Young man, there is a story behind those knives and the armbands. They were once a set. It belonged to a warrior of great renown, but this warrior perished in a battle. Little is known about this warrior, but he was on the side of God. It would be wrong to separate this set. Keep them together, and may whatever fair luck their previous owners have had be passed onto you," and with that the woman sent Alex away.

"Well, that was a bit strange," Alex muttered as he walked home. Casually, he placed his hand in his left pocket, only to find…


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own the Mummy or any of the characters.

**Trinkets and Curses**

**_Recap of last time:_**

_"Young man, there is a story behind those knives and the armbands. They were once a set. It belonged to a warrior of great renown, but this warrior perished in a battle. Little is known about this warrior, but he was on the side of God. It would be wrong to separate this set. Keep them together, and may whatever fair luck their previous owners have had be passed onto you," and with that the woman sent Alex away._

_"Well, that was a bit strange," Alex muttered as he walked home. Casually, he placed his hand in his left pocket, only to find…_

**Chapter 2**

A pocket watch.

It was an unusual watch, with ancient symbols of different races and cultures littered on the silver metal of the timepiece. Alex frowned and turned it over in his hands, "Where did this come from? It wasn't in the shop with me, so where did I get it?"

"Alex! Where have you been! I was worried sick!" Evy rushed towards her son and enveloped him in a hug.

"I was just taking a walk mum," Alex sighed.

"It was the fighting again, wasn't it?" Evy seemed to shrink inside herself, feeling guilty.

"I guess it's partially that I'm tired of you and dad fighting. I just… I think… I don't know anymore, mum. I just think that Imhotep messed up our lives so bad that we'll never be able to fix them," Alex sighed tiredly, absently fingering the watch.

"Alex! Evy! You're both safe!" Rick O'Connell ran towards his family and sighed in relief.

"Rick, we need to stop fighting. I don't want to fight with you anymore," Evy was nearing tears, when she saw the distraught expression on Rick's face. "I just want to be with you and Alex."

"Mum, its okay, you don't need to cry," Alex tried to reassure his mum, but she only seemed to cry harder.

"Evy, I think we should go…" Suddenly Rick dropped like a dead fly, and Evy fell on top of him.

"Mum?! Dad?! What's wrong?!" Alex shouted, "SOMEONE CALL A DOCTOR!"

Luckily a tavern keeper's daughter heard him and told her father to call for a doctor, "What's wrong?" The tavern keeper's daughter tried to comfort the fifteen year old.

"They were just talking to me, and then they fell!" Alex stared at the older girl with haunted eyes.

"Do you have anyone you can call?" the older girl asked him gently.

"Yeah, but it'll take at least a month for him to get here…" Alex frowned.

"So, why don't we send you to him? Would that be shorter?" the tavern keeper sneered at his daughter and the boy.

"Father, the boy WILL stay with us until his guardian arrives, or I will stay with him at his home to guard him until his real guardian comes," the older girl glared at her father.

"Fine, you stay with the brat!" the tavern keeper sneered and turned on his heel.

"He's not a very kind man, but he's my step-father," the older girl shrugged. "I'm Larissa Winters, but you can call me Rissa; what's your name?"

"Alexander O'Connell, but everyone calls me Alex."

"Well Alex, let's go home," Rissa grinned as the sad boy led her to his home, after he had watched his parents being loaded into an ambulance that would take them to the hospital.

* * *

Thanks to my two and only reviewers...

lilylynn: Well, Ricka and Evie did stop fighting, but not quite in the way you probably wanted...

Faerie Childe: I know a few good Mummy stories, let me take a moment to look them up for ya, and then I'll type em up...

"We are Family" by melbo18

"L'arbre silencieux" by SilentTrainConductor

"Achamantti Revived?" by Ancient Egypt Dreams

"untitled" by Aria-hannah

"Heart of My Soul" by Xanthia Morgan

Check out the author "EvelynC.O" she seems to have a lot of Mummy fics that might be good!

Check out the author "Jeanne St. Croix" she seems to have a lot of Mummy fics as well!

"Flight of Souls" by Katherine Dark

Looks like "LadyDeb1970" also has some Mummy fics

"Tarien's Medjai" by Li'l-Red-Bandana

"Highschool drama and soo on" by me-and-you-o12

"We are Family" by melbo18

"The Return of an Akkadian" by Rauko2003

Check out "rebel-venus" all her fics are about the Mummy!

"Too many O'connells" by Serena Wronski

"Cassie's Mummy Tale" by Snow Ivy

Well, that's all I had on my favorites and author alert list! Phew! I never knew I had over 350 author alerts! PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME DO IT AGAIN! IT TOOK TWO HOURS TO FIND ALL OF THIS STUFF!

Hope whoever reads this fic enjoys it!

Sending mischief your way!

Snowfire the Kitsune


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own the Mummy or any of the characters.

**Trinkets and Curses**

**_Recap of last time:_**

_"I'm Larissa Winters, but you can call me Rissa; what's your name?"_

_"Alexander O'Connell, but everyone calls me Alex."_

_"Well Alex, let's go home," Rissa grinned as the sad boy led her to his home, after he had watched his parents being loaded into an ambulance that would take them to the hospital…_

**Chapter 3**

"WOW!" Rissa gaped openly at the mansion, "You sure you live here?!"

"Yeah, mom's side of the family's ancestral home. I hope she's alright…" Alex murmured.

"Don't worry Alex, I'm sure your folks will be… well, I hope they get better," Rissa smiled sadly at the boy. "So we gonna write a letter or use the telly to contact your friend?"

"I'll try the telly, letters can get intercepted," Alex replied logically, surprising the girl in front of him.

"You want me to stay here while you talk?"

"If you wouldn't mind, Rissa," Alex bit his lip.

"Not a problem, kid," Rissa tussled Alex's hair lightly. "Brought me own cards, so I'll play solitaire for a bit.

And that was how Alex left her in the living room, playing solitaire on the floor. Alex dashed to the telly and made a quick call to alert Ardeth that he was in trouble and needed him. It surprised Alex that he was actually speaking to Ardeth, before when he had called it had been one of the other Medjai. Ardeth had told him that he would be using Izzy's services to arrive in London within the week. When Alex returned to the living room, he found Rissa grappling with a man, who vaguely resembled her stepfather.

Alex, knowing what was valuable and not, quickly picked up one of the heaviest books in the room and promptly dropped it on the man's head, "You okay Rissa?"

"No," Rissa replied truthfully. "Get me some rope and then well call the constables. A pox upon all stupid stepbrothers and stepfathers!" Rissa cursed.

"He's your stepbrother?!" Alex exclaimed in shock.

"Not exactly my choice, mate," Rissa grumbled as her older stepbrother began to stir. She quickly grabbed the book that Alex had used earlier and began whacking the evil man with it. "Just get me some rope or something to tie this buffoon up!"

Together they tied up Rissa's stepbrother and waited for the constables to arrive to take the man to prison, "Urgh!" the man struggled to undo his bonds, but Rissa had made sure to tie them super tight.

"So nice to see you again, James," Rissa purred with anger.

"Father's gonna get you for this, wench! And this time your filthy mum isn't around to save your hide!" James snarled as the doorknocker was heard.

"Check the door before you open it, Alex," Rissa cautioned the kid.

"Rissa, it's the constable!" Alex yelled as he let the man in. He led the constable to the now ruffed-up living room and the bruised Rissa.

"Constable, this is my stepbrother James Moriarty. He is wanted for murder and thievery. I'm sure your higher ups at Scotland Yard will be thrilled to have finally captured the notorious James Moriarty."

"Little miss, is there anything else I need to know about?" the constable asked. "Anyone who can come and get you?"

"Not that I know of constable, my young friend and I will be safe enough until his guardian arrives. If you have any problems with him, inform me and I'll help you the best I can to convict him," Rissa smiled up at the pleasant and trustworthy constable.

"Of course little miss, would you like us to watch the house until your guardian arrives?"

"No thank you constable," Alex replied politely. "Uncle Ardeth is supposed to be here in a few days."

"Good day then, little miss, little sir," the constable smiled at the two and hauled Rissa's step brother away to the paddy wagon.

"Uncle Ardeth? Why do I get the feeling that your guardian… this Ardeth isn't your Uncle?" Rissa smirked mischievously at Alex.

"He's not really, but he's like a brother to my father…" Alex sighed.

"Don't worry so much Alex, I'm sure your friend Ardeth will be here in a few days," Rissa comforted the boy.

"He always keeps his promises," Alex smiled. "Thanks for cheering me up Rissa, you're a real friend!"

* * *

Sorry the update took so long! I went blank for a name for Rissa's stepbrother... And since I'd just watched the new CSI episode, Professor Moriarty's name seemed to creep into my head. Oh yeah, I don't own the name 'James Moriarty' I believe that honor belongs to Sir Arthur ConanDoyle. Hope you liked this chapter!

My thanks to the following for reviewing!

JewelBlossom

SilentTrainConductor

lilylynn

and

Faerir Childe


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own the Mummy Sherlock Holmes or any of the characters besides Rissa.

* * *

**Trinkets and Curses

* * *

****_Recap of last time:_**

_"Uncle Ardeth? Why do I get the feeling that your guardian… this Ardeth isn't your Uncle?" Rissa smirked mischievously at Alex._

_"He's not really, but he's like a brother to my father…" Alex sighed._

_"Don't worry so much Alex, I'm sure your friend Ardeth will be here in a few days," Rissa comforted the boy._

_"He always keeps his promises," Alex smiled. "Thanks for cheering me up Rissa, you're a real friend!"

* * *

_

**Chapter 4**

"Is that the door?" Rissa asked Alex nervously.

"Yeah! Maybe Ardeth caught a fast ride!" Alex grinned cheerfully up at Rissa who was now in the kitchen and had grabbed a frying pan. She nodded to Alex to open the door a crack.

"Alex?" Ardeth frowned as the door only opened slightly.

"ARDETH!" Alex threw open the door and slammed Ardeth into a hug. Rissa still held the frying pan, but she was glad it was someone that Alex knew. She picked up her feet and hurried back to thee kitchen, but not before Ardeth caught sight of both the girl and the frying pan.

"Alex, who was that girl carrying that pot?"

"Oh! That's Rissa! Her brother came and tried to hurt us but Rissa saved us and then a constable came and locked her brother up! She was actually very happy about it. Said he was a criminal or something," Alex shrugged.

"Why was she carrying a pot?" Ardeth asked confused.

"To make sure you weren't my father, uncle, aunt, or brother. If you had been, you'd have been hit on the head with a frying pan," Rissa stated calmly as she came out of the kitchen. "Larissa Winters, but I prefer Rissa. I take it from Alex's strange actions that you are his friend he has been waiting for. I'd best be on my way," Rissa smiled at Alex who was pouting.

"Awe, Rissa don't go!"

"Squirt, you're friend will be better able to protect you than me. Plus, I have the feeling my brother is out and about. He always was a bastard. It was nice meeting you Ardeth, and Alex, it's been swell, but I think I've ticked my brother off one too many times. I believe it is time for me to go see if I can become an ally with my brothers nemesis."

"Rissa! Please don't go!"

"Alex… He's going to come after me, if I stayed you wouldn't be safe. Especially not with him being trained as a master thief and me only being trained up to apprentice," Rissa sighed. "Look, as much as I like you, I hate my brother and family more. I think it's about time that his nemesis and I worked together and took him down for all the dastardly deeds he has committed. Not to mention stick him back in the pen."

"Rissa," Ardeth frowned. "Did you save my young friend?"

"No, that was the constable I told him to call. I knew my father might be trying to get back at me and kill both of us, but I did not expect him to call my brother in. I don't know exactly what is going on in my family, but something about you, Alex, intrigued them to the point that they want you dead and me along with you. My family is certifiably insane, if I lead them on a merry chase, who's to say they will ever come for you?"

"Rissa," Ardeth frowned as he was being ignored. Rissa turned and faced the large Arab, "You are safer with us."

"Yeah Rissa, Ardeth is a warrior! He can use swords, scimitars, and a bunch of other cool weapons!"

"I… Urgh! Fine, but I'm still leaving for a bit, to talk to a man on Bakers Street!" Rissa huffed in annoyance and stormed out the door. Not really given much of a choice, Ardeth and Alex followed her.

"Do you know who this person that she will be seeing?" Ardeth asked his young charge.

"Nope, but she did say it was about her brother and family… I think," Alex frowned.

"If you two are coming you might as well make it more obvious and actually walk next to me," Rissa huffed. "Honestly, males!"

"I do not think that she is very happy with us right now," Ardeth blinked in confusion.

"She's nice, Ardeth! She talks to me like I'm her age and she… well, she knows something we don't," Alex frowned thoughtfully.

"It's more like I feel things a bit more than most people," Rissa sighed as they were two blocks from Bakers Street. "My great great great grandmother was… out of the ordinary. Some labeled her a goddess, and some called her a witch. She was burned at the stake for seeing evil and death in a lord's aura."

"She was a seer?" Ardeth questioned.

"In a way, but I said she read auras. It happens in the family every four generations. A child of power is born into the line of the Scorpion."

"The Scorpion?" Ardeth pinned her with his gaze.

"That was my mother's maiden name. The Scorpion line can be dated back as far as well… I've seen records that go back to Ancient Egypt, before Seti the First," Rissa sighed. "Mother showed them to me, and then before she died, she gave them to me."

"You can read Ancient Egyptian?" Alex asked curiously.

"Some."

"Have you ever heard of the Scorpion King?" Ardeth asked.

"My grandmother said he was supposedly the one who started our line, him and his Sorceress. She told me their love tale as if it would be of grave importance, one day…"

"That is no tale you speak of child. Very few know of this, but the Medjai have been around far longer than most," Ardeth frowned his dark eyes gazing at the small girl before him.

"Huh, interesting to know; we've arrived," Rissa knocked on the door and who answered it but a plump jolly fellow. "We've come to see Mr. Holmes. I believe he will be very interested in what I have to say…"

"Ah! My dear Doctor Watson! Who is at the door?"

"Greetings Mr. Holmes, would you like to guess our purpose for being here?" Rissa winked at Alex, knowingly.

"I dare say that you are a tavern maid that works in the southern area of London. And that boy is from an upstanding family very into archeology. And this fine man all dressed in black is an Egyptian from the deserts."

"Very astute Mr. Holmes, but you forgot a few things," Rissa grinned, slightly pleased. "One, I'm not a tavern maid by birth, two, I'm no ordinary maiden. You were right about my two acquaintances, but I believe that you've met my brother."

"Your brother, miss?" Doctor Watson rubbed his glasses.

"Half-brother, really," Rissa sighed. "James Moriarty."

"Moriarty!" Holmes was quick on his feet, but Ardeth was quicker. Before Holmes could reach Rissa, Ardeth had blocked the way.

"Ardeth, could you go back to guarding Alex? I'm fine. It's safer here than it is on the streets! I mean, this is my brother's nemesis and my brother despises me. Especially since I foiled his plan last night," Rissa rolled her eyes at Ardeth's back, whom still refused to budge. "Bloody men!" Rissa growled and stepped around Ardeth and towards Mr. Holmes before Ardeth could stop her. "My brother is in town. He was at the O'Connell's home about ten blocks from here. They are archeologists and the boy is their son. I don't know what my brother is up to, but he'll be back at that house tonight. He did not get want he came for, and got stuck in the paddy wagon. Unfortunately, I know that he's escaped from them, yet again. Mr. Holmes, I want you to stop my brother. He is an evil, cruel, contemptuous bastard that should not have been birthed."

"I thank you… Lady….?"

"Larissa Winters, but you can call me Rissa."

"Then I thank you, Ms. Winters. Come Watson! The game is afoot!" Holmes shot out the door followed by Doctor Watson. The three people left in the entry hall were slightly dazed, at the speed with which Holmes had left to find Moriarty.

"Well, I think it'd be best if I get those scrolls now," Rissa grinned and she pulled them out of…


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own the Mummy Sherlock Holmes or any of the characters besides Rissa and her people.

**Trinkets and Curses**

**_Recap of last time:_**

_"Then I thank you, Ms. Winters. Come Watson! The game is afoot!" Holmes shot out the door followed by Doctor Watson. The three people left in the entry hall were slightly dazed, at the speed with which Holmes had left to find Moriarty._

_"Well, I think it'd be best if I get those scrolls now," Rissa grinned and she pulled them out of…_

**Chapter 5**

A small hidden nook under the very steps of Mr. Holmes' residence.

"That's where you hid them?" Alex frowned. "It doesn't seem like a very good hiding place to me."

"Think of it this way, where would my sadistic family look for my valuables? My room or my brother's nemesis? They would check my room and since they believe that females are inferior to males they would not believe that I would know and understand who and what my step brother was."

"You referred to your step brother as your half-brother to Mr. Holmes, why?" Ardeth frowned.

"Bit of a slip on my part, but while Mr. Holmes is a brilliant detective, I only trust certain people with the knowledge of the Scorpion line. You two are the only ones to know since before my mother passed," Rissa replied softly.

"Good," Ardeth stated. "Should the Scorpion King rise again, he shall not come after you unless he knows of you."

"So far, Ardeth, everything is boiling down to the Scorpion King. Do you think we should check with Uncle Jon to see if he still has that diamond from the top of Amon Sher?" Alex asked Ardeth.

"Your mother's brother stole the diamond from the top of Amon Sher!" Ardeth gaped in surprise at Alex.

"So, I guess we're searching for Alex's Uncle. Does he have any habits?" Rissa asked softly.

"Yes. He is known as Jonathon Carnahan, a man who gambles and lives in pubs."

"Oh! I think I know him! He strayed to the Bronze Dagger once or twice! He's probably at the Red Inn," Rissa grinned as she tucked her scrolls under her shirt and led the way to Jonathon. "Not that anyone would look twice at him, no offence Alex, but I like to keep a wary eye out for all those who would steal what does not belong to them."

"That's how you know where Uncle Jon is?" Alex asked wincing.

"Yes. But you learn much in the thieves' quarters of this city. I grew up around that area. I have enough allies that we should be fairly safe… but your friend will draw some attention…"

"Is that a bad thing?" Ardeth frowned.

"In the thieves quarters, the deadlier… the better you look to kill. They are at war with the assassins… It would be wise to shield your face, Ardeth. I will do my best to get us all there in one piece, but Alex may just have to use his knives and you your scimitars."

"And what will you use?" Ardeth asked.

"My gift should be enough," Rissa replied coldly.

"Your gift of aura sensing?" Alex whispered.

"Yes and no," Rissa frowned. "I will explain later, Alex. Right now we are about to walk into an ambush. Follow my lead. Iliad! You will not best me with this poor excuse for a rat trap!"

"Light! Why have you returned here?" Iliad, a female thief slipped from the shadows.

"Iliad, my business is my own," Rissa growled. "And the same goes for my companions."

"You keep strange company for a thief, Light," Iliad growled.

"And you are still the daughter of a jackal," Rissa spat back her eyes filling with something akin to a warning. "Know your place, jackal's daughter, and I might spare you a meeting with the master trickster."

"You are full of hot air, Light, or do you still consider yourself the trickster's princess?" Iliad hissed.

"Do you still claim to know my birthright?" Rissa smirked, "Leave now, you flee bitten dog. Go tell your bitch of a mother that she'd best watch you better. I could have killed you ten times by now."

"Oy! It's Light!" a boy ran forward with a small army of teens and younger children, "Light!"

"Flame! You've grown little brother!" Rissa picked up a seven year old little boy and pulled him into a hug.

"You'll get what's coming to you, Light! I swear it on my father's knives!" Iliad hissed as she took off and disappeared into the shadows.

"I missed you, Light!" Flame hugged her tightly.

"Shh, I can not stay, little one. I'm seeking someone. Do you by chance know where Silly J. hides tonight?"

"Silly J.? He's at the Red Inn."

"Thank you little brother. Now, listen to me, and listen well. Find Midas and stay with him. Tell him I sent you and that 'The Murder is on the trail and the Light travels to the Land of Sand.' He will know what it means."

"Light, are you leaving once you get Silly J.?" Flame pouted.

"Flame, when we met, I told you we travel different paths that shall cross but a few times. You will live a happy life if you go to Midas now."

"Goodbye Light, I'll miss you," Flame whispered and ran off into a deserted alley.

"Rissa, why are they calling you 'Light'?" Alex asked softly, so as not to draw attention.

"It's what the thieves' call me, and I suggest you go by names I call you when we run into Midas."

"How long before we reach Jonathon?" Ardeth asked.

"Night and Shadow," Rissa grinned. "I would like you to meet Midas, King of thieves."

"Princess Light, where have you been?" Midas glared down at her.

"I was stolen away, as you well know, Midas. Night and Shadow have bravely born their way to free me. You did receive the message I sent with Flame?"

"Yes. I wish you well, Princess Light," Midas bowed before he disappeared.

"The Red Inn is only around the corner my friends. We must make haste, an ill wind has followed us since we set foot here, always be on your guard…" Rissa cautioned the Medjai.

"Would that be me? Princess Light?" a dark shadow hissed.

"Serpent, leave or do you not fear me and Midas enough to hear his warning to you?" Rissa let a flicker of hatred wash through her eyes, only Ardeth seemed to notice this.

"I will leave for now, but when you return here, know that you shall be mine, sweet Princess, and that we shall rule the guild!" Serpent laughed as he dodged a broken piece of pottery Rissa threw at him.

"He will never win," Rissa stated as they waltzed into the Red Inn. Rissa marched straight up to the bar tender, "Yuki, I have a message that is of great importance to Midas. Tell him that 'The Snake tries to poison the Master.' That is all you need say to him. Oh, and by chance could you direct me to Silly J.? He owes Night a few rounds."

"Aye, Silly J. is in the room at the far end, he's been sleeping it off. Almost made a mess on the bar, but he held it in. Out like a light once Rock got him to bed."

"My thanks Yuki; Midas chose wisely," Rissa grinned at Yuki who only blushed and nodded at the complement. Then Rissa nodded to Ardeth and Alex, together they reached Jonathon's door and threw it open.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jonathon squeaked. "Princess! Um, to what do I owe this honor?"

"Silly J., we have come for one thing the one from the Oasis. It is to be returned if HE is not to rise a third time," Rissa nearly laughed as Jonathon swore in fright and quickly forked over the Diamond of Amon Sher to her.

"Take it! I've had enough of bloody mummies to last me a millennia!" Jonathon squeaked.

"Silly J., say hello to your nephew, Shadow, and your old friend, Night," Rissa grinned when Jonathon caught sight of Alex and Ardeth.

"You!" Jonathon backed away, "Tell Evy to leave me out of this one!"

"She cannot be told anything, as she is indisposed at a local hospital," Ardeth responded coldly.

"Now is not the time for arguments, trouble comes this way, in the form of a small constable task force. They will be here in thirty minutes. Silly J. you're coming with us and you should at least stay at your sister's house to protect it and yourself. Alex and I will go with Mr. Ardeth."

"Princess, are you sure that is wise?"

"Silly J. do you wish to be caught? Gather your things immediately and leave for your sister's home, now," Rissa growled and stormed out of the room after handing the diamond to Ardeth. She calmed herself once on the stairs and quickly made her way back to the bar. "Yuki, constables in twenty."

"Many thanks Princess," Yuki smiled thankfully. "Oi! You lot! Any of you wanted by the constables get out now!"

"You're welcome, Yuki. Yuki, you and Midas have my blessing. Sorry I won't be there for the wedding," Rissa waved to the stunned Yuki, and walked out the door with Jonathon, Alex, and Ardeth.

"Well, that was a unique experience, not unlike the Casabas at home," Ardeth mumbled.

"Only it's all Midas' crew instead of your people, right?" Rissa chuckled. "Well, let's catch a ride down to your home!"

Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own the Mummy, the Scorpion King or any of the characters besides Rissa and her people.

**Trinkets and Curses**

**_Recap of last time:_**

_"Well, that was a unique experience, not unlike the Casabas at home," Ardeth mumbled._

_"Only it's all Midas' crew instead of your people, right?" Rissa chuckled. "Well, let's catch a ride down to your home!"_

**Chapter 6**

"Um, Rissa, why did Ardeth take us to the market the minute we got away from Izzy and his weird blimp?"

"I don't know Alex. All I know is that I hate shopping for anything other than reading material," Rissa grumbled.

"Oh? Then I suppose you do not want this?" Ardeth asked as he held out a small package of clothing.

"…" Rissa gazed up at him in confusion, "Why did you…?"

"These are to help you with the heat and to not stand out so much," Ardeth suppressed a small grin as he pushed the package of cloth into her shocked arms. It was not much but his hands had brushed against hers. "You may change in that tent over there," Ardeth directed her to a changing tent. "The women in there have been told to help you."

"…" Rissa, still in shock, followed his instructions, for she still knew something that no one else knew. For in that brief moment that their hands touched, she saw Ardeth fighting against warriors in red.

Inside the tent the women helped her put on the dark brown skirt and tunic. It was a bit blousy, but it allowed movement. She came out with the full face-cover and what both Ardeth and Alex saw stunned them both, "You look lovely, Rissa."

"Thank you, Ardeth," Rissa stared down at the ground. "Alex, do you have the time?"

"Um… Oh! That watch!" Alex grinned as he pulled the watch from his pocket, Rissa gasped and Ardeth could only blink as a bright light flashed around the three of them and they all disappeared from Cairo, only to reappear in front of another city that looked much older.

"Ardeth, this is your homeland, where are we?" Rissa whispered as many men began to stare at her. She whimpered and was thankful when Ardeth placed his arm around her.

"I am not certain, but this is not our era…" Ardeth frowned.

"There is no other city as great as Gomorrah… Except maybe Sodom," a curly haired man stated next to a man holding a camel.

"I have faith in you my friend, you will get us in."

"Gomorrah," Rissa felt a cold shiver go through her. "The Sorceress is here with Memnon." The man holding the camel turned and stared at Rissa. "You are he. The one that will take her from Memnon," Rissa was in a trance. Suddenly she snapped out of it, "Oh my word, I've seen you before. This is far too strange…"

"You know me?" the Akkadian asked.

"No, I think the sun has gotten to her; be silent," Ardeth advised Rissa.

"You're one of Memnon's guards," the Akkadian narrowed his eyes.

"No, he is a Medjai. Not some stupid guard!" Alex frowned angrily at the man.

"Alex, silence your tongue," Ardeth hushed the young boy.

"You protect them?" the Akadian asked curiously.

"Yes."

"Protect them well," the Akadian stated.

"Before you go, one word of advice," Rissa spoke up; Ardeth was becoming agitated with her behavior. "There are thieves that will aide you as well as they steal from you."

"I will keep that in mind, miss," the Akkadian nodded curtly to Rissa.

"Rissa, why did you not obey me?" Ardeth growled slightly.

"Because I SEE what you clearly have overlooked!" Rissa hissed softly at Ardeth, "Look at his mannerisms! Look at the hair! I'm a descendent of his, of that I have no doubt."

"So, since you can SEE, what is it that I'm being so blind to?" Ardeth glowered back wanting to remove his arm, but not daring to.

"He's the head and the beginning of the Scorpion line. He is the Scorpion King, before he became King; an assassin."

Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own the Mummy, the Scorpion King or any of the characters besides Rissa and her people.

* * *

**Trinkets and Curses

* * *

**

**_Recap of last time:_**

_"Rissa, why did you not obey me?" Ardeth growled slightly._

_"Because I SEE what you clearly have overlooked!" Rissa hissed softly at Ardeth, "Look at his mannerisms! Look at the hair! I'm a descendent of his, of that I have no doubt."_

_"So, since you can SEE, what is it that I'm being so blind to?" Ardeth glowered back wanting to remove his arm, but not daring to._

_"He's the head and the beginning of the Scorpion line. He is the Scorpion King, before he became King; an assassin."

* * *

**Chapter 7**_

"You mean to tell me that you're in the family line of the guy that tried to kill my dad and mum, not to mention take over the world a few years ago?" Alex stared at her in astonishment.

"How could my ancestor have been alive a few years ago?" Rissa asked curiously.

"He sold his soul to Anubis, in order to complete his mission," Ardeth replied coldly.

"Okay, first off, I know nothing about that! I know about how it all began, but not the ending. My ancestor was an Akkadian and grew up in the Valley of Death. Home to all Akkadians. They were few in number and a dying breed. One day my ancestor, his half-brother, and another Akkadian were sent for by one of the kings that Memnon was trying to destroy. They met with said king and accepted their payment for the murder of Memnon's Sorcerer. They were betrayed by the son of the very king who had hired them. The son cut off his own father's head to please Memnon. My ancestor was captured and left to die death by fire ants with a horse thief. The very thief we saw but moments ago. The thief helped my ancestor escape and we are to the point where they are about to take the Sorceress from Memnon for the first time."

"So, you know only this much?" Ardeth glanced at the girl.

"There is a bit more written on the scrolls, but some only becomes clear after something of monumental importance has happened to its holder. I know just enough that we may be able to join my ancestor and the Sorceress away from Memnon. Ardeth, it is best we get supplies for the desert. It will be a rather long journey."

"I have enough," Ardeth glared at Rissa. "Do not wander."

"Ardeth, I don't understand, she says that the Scorpion King isn't evil, right?" Alex asked.

"Yes Alex, she is saying that."

"Guys, if we plan on going with my ancestor, we'd best start walking out into the desert. Who knows, maybe we'll run into that Scientist mentioned within the scrolls…"

"Scientist?" Ardeth questioned cautiously.

"He's got the formula for gun powder and all it needs is a bit of salt," Rissa shrugged as the three of the trudged into the desert. Ardeth leading the small band. Surprisingly, they came upon the scientist blowing up a sand dune and yelling ecstatically. They also sighted the Akkadian, Sorceress, and thief. "Hello again," Rissa smiled politely at her ancestors, the thief and the scientist.

"Why are you smiling?" the Akkadian frowned.

"As odd as this request may seem… we'd like to travel with you, Mathias," Rissa's eyes glazed over for a moment as his name came to her.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" Mathias glared and pulled a sword out on her.

"I'm Rissa, this is Alex, and the man who's got the unusual tattoos on his face is Ardeth," Rissa replied. "And as insane as it may sound, the Sorceress and I have a bit more in common than I'd like to say."

"You're a sorceress too?" Mathias raised his eyebrow.

"Well, I'm descended from one, but the thing is that no one has taught me how to control it. So, it's a bit more of an annoyance than a help," Rissa sighed. "So, what say you?"

"You may travel with us, but how do we know that you are not loyal to Memnon?"

"By the simple fact that you are not the last Akkadian, in this time," Rissa replied. This made Mathias frown. "Yes, I'm descended not only from an Akkadian, but a Sorceress as well. Interesting combination, is it not?"

"Rissa! Why did you not tell me you were the descendant of a Sorceress?" Ardeth fixed his gaze down on the young woman beside him.

"You didn't need to know. It's not like I want everyone to know all my tricks," Rissa rolled her eyes. "Besides, I can trust Mathias. I'm still not sure if you deserve my trust. Alex, I have complete faith in… but you are another matter entirely!"

"Rissa, Ardeth, STOP FIGHTING!" Alex yelled loudly getting everyone's attention. "Now look, this gentleman has said we can join him against Memnon, who is supposedly the best Warrior-King in the known world. Get rid of the tyrant now, argue latter! They're acting like they're younger than me!" Alex muttered irritably.

Please continue to review!


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own the Mummy, the Scorpion King or any of the characters besides Rissa and her people.

**Trinkets and Curses**

**_Recap of last time:_**

_"Rissa!__ Why did you not tell me you were the descendant of a Sorceress?" Ardeth fixed his gaze down on the young woman beside him._

_"You didn't need to know. It's not like I want everyone to know all my tricks," Rissa rolled her eyes. "Besides, I can trust Mathias. I'm still not sure if you deserve my trust. Alex, I have complete faith in… but you are another matter entirely!"_

_"Rissa, Ardeth, STOP FIGHTING!" Alex yelled loudly getting everyone's attention. "Now look, this gentleman has said we can join him against Memnon, who is supposedly the best Warrior-King in the known world. Get rid of the tyrant now, argue latter! They're acting like they're younger than me!" Alex muttered irritably._

**Chapter 8**

"So, where are we headed?" the thief asked Mathias.

"To an oasis," Mathias replied.

"Oh no! Not another one!" Alex stopped walking, "I refuse to have anything to do with another bloody oasis!"

"Alex, this one is not like the one where we were at," Ardeth replied softly.

"So… no mummies, Pygmies, or Giant bugs?" Alex asked.

"Alex, what did you do before I met you?" Rissa stared at the younger boy, before a shiver ran up her spine and a vision of what had happened to Alex popped into her mind. "I just HAD to ask!" Rissa grumbled in annoyance.

"Rissa, what happened? What's wrong?" Alex asked worriedly.

"I had a vision of what happened to you in the oasis that you spoke of. I doubt Mathias would lead us into a nightmare such as that…" Rissa sighed when she realized that Mathias was the 'Giant bug'.

"What did you see?" Mathias asked.

"The future, distantly, but all future is subject to change," Rissa replied.

"Rissa, what's gonna happen when we get to the Oasis?" Alex whispered.

"Do not drink the water, we will not be harmed, tell Ardeth."

"Alright," Alex frowned and told the Medjai the message. Ardeth turned around to look at Rissa curiously. Rissa ignored him and began to chat up with the Sorceress.

"So, is there a way to control the visions? I mean, I hardly get a moment's piece every time someone says something to do with time or the past."

"You must be powerful if you can not control it yet," the sorceress replied.

"Well, it's not my fault; my stupid ancestor just HAD to be this famous sorceress and this stupidly brave Akkadian warrior…"

"Rissa, you do know that you are talking about them, right?" Alex whispered.

"Yeah, and so far I've been right. Deal with it."

"What have you been right about?" the sorceress asked curiously.

"Well, for one, that my idiotic stepbrother would try and attack Alex in his home on my stepfather's orders. Not to mention the fact that I can now read pieces of the be-spelled scrolls of my family. Then of course we ran into you and Mathias, and the scientist… I always did seem to forget his name. Oh, by the way, what is your name? 'Sorceress' just doesn't seem to fit you."

"My name is Cassandra," the sorceress laughed merrily.

"Glad to meet you Cassie!"

"Cassie? Is that a nickname?" Cassandra asked curiously.

"Yup! Alexander is Alex, and Ardeth is… Ardeth. There's no way on earth I'm shortening his name or Mathias' they are warriors and if I tried to do so, it would come out dreadfully wrong."

"And if this Ardeth's name was shortened?"

"Deth," Rissa frowned. "As I said, it would come out bad and as much as I have seen, Ardeth has as much of a gift in fighting as Mathias, but I do not wish to associate him with a murderer when he is a protector."

"And Mathias?"

"Math," Rissa scrunched up her face. "I believe you use an abacus to figure out how much money someone owes. It doesn't suit him."

Neither female knew all four males were listening intently. Mathias chuckled, "Well, at least I know why she didn't feel the need to shorten my name."

"I am uncertain as to why Rissa…would care so much of my opinion on this," Ardeth frowned.

"Females, whom are we to understand their smaller minds?" Mathias smirked.

"Oh REALLY!"

Mathias turned his head to find the sorceress and the girl behind him with angry looks on their faces, "…"

"You know, I doubt you could take advantage of a group of men without lifting a hand to slaughter or harm the lot of them, just like those harem girls did to you," Rissa growled. "And women actually have the same size brains as men. Not to mention that most men think with their other end. So really, you have to wonder who is the cleverer of you and Cassie. Truthfully, I'd say it was Cassie. She's tricked Memnon more than once and she will continue to do so until it is time…" Rissa stopped as another vision washed over her.

"Rissa?" Alex asked her in concern.

Rissa shook her head, "You know, that really gets annoying fast! Cassie, I really need your help to learn how to control these damned visions! I get just about anything from anyone and anywhere! One time I was in the middle of a brawl with some of the local thieves and it nearly cost me my eye!"

"Rissa, you must learn to focus on having a vision… but they will continue to happen no matter what you do…" Cassandra sighed.

"So, that explains one reason why you like muscle-boy, huh? Even if he is a bit annoyingly arrogant?" Rissa pressed.

"In a sense," Cassandra shared a conspiratorial wink with Rissa.

"Do you get the feeling we're missing something?" Alex asked Ardeth.

"Constantly, but at least she is not as troublesome as…" Ardeth stopped himself.

"So, you have fought thieves before, milady?" the thief broke in on the conversation.

"Well, there aren't that many calls for an assassin… so I had to keep my wits sharp. Besides, where I'm from I'm friends with the king."

"King of your country?"

"No, the King of Thieves," Rissa smirked. "He's really like an older brother, been taken care of me since my idiot of a mother married and died because of the damned man she remarried. I mean, my stepbrother is an evil mastermind criminal! How can she marry a man whose son is just as evil as the man himself! In a way, I should be glad that Midas found me when he did. He has trained me well, to the point that he considers me his daughter. You would not wish to mess with an assassin-thief, of the high court of the Rogue, would you, thief?"

"No," the thief replied grinning momentarily before running ahead.

"I've been wondering how to get him to keep quiet."

"Mathias, as far as I am concerned you are not living up to my expectations of you. And yes, I have heard that you will do great things, but you will also do terrible things. Nothing lasts forever in this ever changing world.

Please continue to review!


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own the Mummy, the Scorpion King or any of the characters besides Rissa and her people.

**Trinkets and Curses**

**_Recap of last time:_**

_"You would not wish to mess with an assassin-thief, of the high court of the Rogue, would you, thief?"_

_"No," the thief replied grinning momentarily before running ahead._

_"I've been wondering how to get him to keep quiet."_

_"Mathias, as far as I am concerned you are not living up to my expectations of you. And yes, I have heard that you will do great things, but you will also do terrible things. Nothing lasts forever in this ever changing world._

**Chapter 9**

"Rissa, I wish to speak with you," Ardeth whispered as there was a party going on around them. The outcasts had captured them and after a fight between Mathias and one of their leaders… well, let's just say Mathias and the group were accepted into the outcasts.

"Ardeth, you already are," Rissa teased gently.

"Yes," Ardeth chuckled slightly. "Why do you not tell them of you?"

"Sometimes it is better to know someone as a friend than as family," Rissa frowned as she stared up at the stars. "You know, as often as I've wished to meet them… I'm not sure I like knowing what will become of them." Ardeth remained silent, letting her continue, "It's sad to know that I'm truly the last and when I die… well, the last of the Akkadian blood dies with me. Am I making any sense at all?" Rissa sighed tiredly as she pulled her knees to her, crossed her arms on top of her legs, and laid her head on top of her arms.

"I understand," Ardeth smiled sadly as he placed his arm around the Akkadian girl.

"Thanks Ardeth, I'm glad that we aren't at each other's throats and nearer to becoming friends," Rissa yawned tiredly and fell asleep on his shoulder.

"As am I, Rissa, as am I," Ardeth murmured, and held her tightly.

"Ardeth, where am I supposed to sleep?" Alex asked softly when he spied Rissa sleeping.

"You will sleep with us, tonight, Alex. We shall stick together like papyrus when wet with sap."

Alex smiled as he yawned and laid down on Ardeth's other side, "Thanks Ardeth. Good night."

"May Ra protect you while you sleep… my young friends," Ardeth smiled sadly at his two charges, the boy of his brother Medjai and the sorceress-girl with ancient blood. "May the Gods have mercy on us all…"

"Ardeth," Rissa was awake, but whispering.

"What troubles you, Rissa?"

"Cassie will leave tonight. In the morning Mathias shall head to Gomorra. There she will save him and we will give them aide. Ardeth, there is another interfering with the flow of time. He does this for ill reasoning. He is who we will be after."

"Do you know who he is?" Ardeth asked sharply.

"… It seems like I should… but something is… HIM! NO! NOT HIM! PLEASE NOT HIM!" Rissa began to cry into Ardeth's shoulder.

"Who is he, Larissa?"

"My brother… Loxias…" Rissa bit her lips and nearly began to despair but she remembered, "He does not know of the scrolls! Mother gave them to me! He can not read them! He does not 'see' what will happen!"

"Does this not mean that you are the last of your blood?" Ardeth frowned.

"No, I'm the last. Loxias is my older half-brother. My father married his mother before my own. He went to live with her, and has never cared for me. My father… he had a gift… though I've not been certain on it… until now."

"What was this gift?"

"The ability to make objects take him back in time… He did it before… to save mother and me when we were nearly killed by a bad-tempered nurse who was trying to play god with our lives…" Rissa remembered. "That is why Loxias is here. He always was a terrible person, though not nearly so vicious as my stepbrother, but he was terribly clever and in his heart there is a darkness I have sensed since I was in the womb of my mother."

"You could sense darkness that early?" Ardeth chuckled.

"Ardeth he is, in many ways, more of a threat than Memnon. He's ambitious and slightly insane… it is a bad combination to add that he is crafty and is not without his methods of dealing with the dark."

"That is a bad combination," Ardeth frowned. "Do you believe he can be stopped?"

"Yes, I do…" Rissa sighed and turned away from Ardeth.

"But?"

"There is always a price, Ardeth. There is always a price to be paid for every battle won, always a consequence unseen. I don't know what it is, but it frightens me, Ardeth. I wonder if we win will it be worth the price we pay?"

Please continue to review!


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own the Mummy, the Scorpion King or any of the characters besides Rissa and her people.

**Trinkets and Curses**

**_Recap of last time:_**

_"There is always a price, Ardeth. There is always a price to be paid for every battle won, always a consequence unseen. I don't know what it is, but it frightens me, Ardeth. I wonder if we win will it be worth the price we pay?"_

**Chapter 10**

Morning broke with Mathias stealing a horse and heading out to look for Cassandra, but the warrior he had fought earlier stopped him. Making the Akkadian agree to a night assault on the palace of Memnon, "Mathias," Rissa whispered softly as she tugged gently on her ancestor's arm.

"What is it Rissa?" Mathias asked.

"Alex, Ardeth, and I have to go to the city too… but Memnon is not our target. We're going after my insane half-brother. Just be extra careful, okay? I don't know if he's teamed up with Memnon or not and if he has… Memnon will be unpredictable and even more formidable than anyone could have imagined," Rissa looked deeply into her ancestor's eyes with a great sadness and burden weighing her down.

"So, you will not be after Memnon, but you need to get into the city?" Mathias asked seriously.

"Look, if Ardeth and I can't bring him down then the curse of the sundial Alex carries will come into effect…" Rissa brought both hands to her mouth and began to shake slightly. "I wasn't to have said that… I wasn't to have said that!"

"Rissa, what curse?" Mathias asked edgily.

"It won't affect you or any of your comrades, Mathias… Please, just leave it at that," Rissa pleaded.

"Who will be affected?" Mathias crossed his arms with danger written all over his features.

"Just Alex, his parents, Ardeth, and me…" Rissa really felt that she could hardly deny her ancestor what he wished to know of her, even though giving him the information hurt her.

"We will get you into the city," Mathias gaze hardened. "But if you can not defeat your foe you will come to me for assistance and I will make sure that the problem is eliminated."

"Yes, Grandpa," Rissa mumbled tiredly, causing the male Akkadian to blink in surprise. "Shit! I wasn't supposed to have said that either!" Rissa mumbled before quickly running to Ardeth and praying that she would not make any more slip-ups in the future.

"Rissa, what bothers you?" Ardeth frowned.

"I kinda realized that we've a curse that could be sprung on us and that I have an overly large mouth that likes to betray me when speaking to family members," Rissa sighed, exasperated with herself.

"What curse? What did you tell the Akkadian warrior?" Ardeth frowned.

"Well, you know that annoying watch that brought us here?" Rissa waited for his nod of acknowledgement, "You see the watch is cursed to give your loved ones a disease that will be incurable unless a task is completed. Then if the people don't complete that task they are stuck in the past because it is a time traveling curse."

"So, unless we can figure out what our task is… Rick and Evelyn will perish and you, Alex, and I will be forever trapped in the past?" Ardeth asked dangerously.

"That's the gist of it… but the thing is I figured out what exactly the task was…" Rissa slumped to the ground. "We have to kill my half-brother, Loxias."

"Is that all?" Ardeth asked.

"Yeah, I think so… but then I just had to go and tell Mathias about the curse, but I didn't go into detail, and then I called him grandpa! Why does my mouth feel the need to betray me!"

Ardeth gave her a shocked stare, "You may have doomed us to die in the past!"

Alex who had been listening to the entire thing decided to bring their discussion to a halt, "You…" Alex pointed to Rissa, "Big trouble." Then he turned to Ardeth, "You. Lighten up!"

Rissa suddenly had a vision of the future and began to snicker, "Alex, you're turning into your father."

"That has nothing to do with the price of camels in Egypt!" Alex threw up his hands in exasperation.

"And there was your uncle," Ardeth pointed out stoically.

"Ah, yes, and here I thought I was going to get you two to stop being utterly ridiculous!" Alex growled in annoyance.

"Mother," Ardeth and Rissa stated together, causing Alex too completely lose it and storm off towards the camels.

"Well, that was fun," Rissa smiled, her eyes twinkling merrily.

"Agreed, though it was a bit childish," Ardeth responded.

Please continue to review!


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own the Mummy, the Scorpion King or any of the characters besides Rissa and her people. Sorry about the slow update. Does anyone know when the next Mummy or Scorpion movie is coming out?

**Trinkets and Curses**

_**Recap of last time:**_

_Ardeth gave her a shocked stare, "You may have doomed us to die in the past!"_

_Alex who had been listening to the entire thing decided to bring their discussion to a halt, "You…" Alex pointed to Rissa, "Big trouble." Then he turned to Ardeth, "You. Lighten up!"_

_Rissa suddenly had a vision of the future and began to snicker, "Alex, you're turning into your father."_

"_That has nothing to do with the price of camels in Egypt!" Alex threw up his hands in exasperation._

"_And there was your uncle," Ardeth pointed out stoically._

"_Ah, yes, and here I thought I was going to get you two to stop being utterly ridiculous!" Alex growled in annoyance._

"_Mother," Ardeth and Rissa stated together, causing Alex too completely lose it and storm off towards the camels._

"_Well, that was fun," Rissa smiled, her eyes twinkling merrily._

"_Agreed, though it was a bit childish," Ardeth responded._

**Chapter 11**

"**Ardeth, I'm not so sure I can pull this off…" Rissa tightened the fabric around her body covering her embarrassing attire, a dancer's outfit.**

"**Rissa, remain calm. We will pull this off and then we will be sent home," Ardeth replied coolly.**

"**The thing is… I'm not so sure that we will be sent home and how are we even going to locate my other brother in the city and RA! How are we supposed to defeat him!"**

"**We could always fly by the seats of our pants… or skirts, in Rissa's case," Alex shrugged as he hid under the carriage with Ardeth and another boy.**

"**That is your father in you," Ardeth chuckled as Alex threw him an exasperated look.**

"**Ardeth, don't laugh. We may very well have to do exactly what Alex said. Loxias is unpredictable, except for the fact that he likes to be in the middle of the action, unaffected, and is a bit of a coward…" Rissa stopped. "Ardeth, where'd the highest place in the city be?"**

"**The lookout tower or Memnon's castle top."**

"**The tower, he'll be there."**

"**Are you certain?" Alex asked curiously.**

"**Deadly."**

"**Rissa, do you think we're meant to kill your brother or simply defeat him?" Alex asked curiously.**

"**I'm not exactly sure…"**

"**I believe young Alex has a point," Ardeth informed her. "Killing infers to death, defeating refers to capture and possible death. Are you certain we have to kill him, Larissa?"**

"**I… um………………………………………………… No," Rissa sighed tiredly. "I really hope it's not killing, I'd rather not kill off a family member, but at the same time we can't have him holding us here because he is a part of the curse of the Time-watch Alex has! URGH! WHY CAN'T MY LIFE EVER BE A SMOOTH PATH!"**

"**Our life is like the Nile, it has many a twist and turns. There is no sign if there are rapids ahead, you must travel it to find out," Ardeth imparted his wisdom.**

"**Ardeth, let's just get this over with. This costume is annoyingly itchy!" Rissa grumbled.**

"**It could always be worse," Alex shrugged.**

"**Really, so you wouldn't feel upset about having to murder your uncle because it would stop a curse?" Rissa hissed at Alex angrily.**

"**No, that's not what I mean… I…" Alex stuttered in shock.**

"**Forget it," Rissa mumbled sadly as she fingered the blade set that Mathias had given her. Then she looked up at the gates, they were inside. The ruse had fooled the guards, who were now on their way to greet Anubis, but the gates were where Rissa's trio and Mathias' band parted.**

"**Rissa, live free," Mathias stated.**

"**Die well," Rissa responded her face hardening as they clasped the other's wrists in a sign of family and siblinghood.**

"**Move out! Memnon dies tonight!" Mathias told his people.**

"**Good luck Grandfather," Rissa whispered softly as she turned and took her group to the tower.**

**It did not take them but fifteen minutes to reach the tower where she found her half-brother, "Larissa, what an… unfortunate surprise. I see that your type of riff-raff has accompanied you."**

"**Loxias, it hasn't been nearly long enough," Rissa growled.**

"**Rissa…" Ardeth tried to get between the two.**

"**No Ardeth, this is my fight."**

"**Before we go any further, sister dear, don't you wish to know why I have done this?" Loxias sneered, "I did all of this to erase you from history, from ruining my father and mother's marriage, for destroying my mother and killing my father!"**

"**Their marriage failure had nothing to do with my mother, Loxias. It was your mother that left our father for another man. A richer man. It is true that father died fighting for my mother and me to live, but it was because of the thugs that you hired! My life has been no where near as good as you think it has, Loxias," Rissa replied chillingly. Suddenly a sound went off and an object slammed into Rissa's right shoulder. The pain was excruciating.**

"**Alex, stay back he has a gun," Ardeth informed the boy as he tried to get in between the blood relations again, this time Larissa was in no position to try and fight, she was shot and had fallen to the ground in pain.**

"**GUARDS!"** **Loxias yelled. Ardeth was forced into a fight with five guards that appeared from nowhere.**

"**Rissa…" Alex felt for his knives, grabbing four. He gripped the handles tightly before yelling in rage and throwing them at Loxias.**

**Loxias laughed at what he thought was a pathetic try by Alex to eliminate him, but soon found he was in pain, "What… but how? A little boy… You were no threat to me………… I…………... have……… failed……….. Mother."**

"**Rissa.** **Rissa!" Alex was at her side and trying to make sure that she was alright. "Ardeth! Rissa needs help!"**

"**I'll be there in a moment Alex," Ardeth growled out as he was fighting off the last two guards after having taking out the other three, when they disintegrated. "Son's of the Pharaohs!"**

"**Black magic," Rissa coughed out as she nearly screamed at the pain from her shoulder.**

"**Rissa, are you well?" Ardeth frowned.**

"**I'll be alright, a little bullet isn't gonna kill me."**

"**Hey, it's dawn. Does that mean that Mathias has won?" Alex asked curiously.**

"**We'll have to go and see…" Rissa winced as she tried to stand.**

"**Rissa, you have done enough," Ardeth was now at her side, he checked the wound and found that the bullet had luckily passed right through. He gently wrapped the wound, and then he picked her up, careful to avoid her wound, and carried her to the window; not once noticing how she was stiff for a second.**

"**HAIL KING MATHIAS! HAIL THE SCORPION KING!"**

"**He did it, Ardeth," Rissa whispered tiredly, resting her head on his well toned shoulder.**

"**That he has, Rissa. That he has," Ardeth looked down at her worriedly.**

"**So, when exactly will we be getting home, Rissa?" Alex asked curiously.**

"**As soon as we bury Loxias' body and say goodbye to Mathias, would be my best guess," Rissa replied softly.**

"**Then that is exactly what we shall do," Ardeth turned his gaze back to the window.**

* * *

Once again, sorry about the wait. The only thing I can tell you was that my mind went totally blank and I had no idea where I should go with this story, but I think I'm slowly bringing it to a close and will hopefully finish it soon. Thanks for being so patient.

Snowfire the Kitsune


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own the Mummy, the Scorpion King or any of the characters besides Rissa and her people. Sorry about the slow update, does anyone know when the next Mummy or Scorpion movie is coming out?

**Trinkets and Curses**

_**Recap of last time:**_

"_So, when exactly will we be getting home, Rissa?" Alex asked curiously._

"_As soon as we bury Loxias' body and say goodbye to Mathias, would be my best guess," Rissa replied softly._

"_Then that is exactly what we shall do," Ardeth turned his gaze back to the window._

**Chapter 12**

"**Rissa, are you well? What happened to her?" Mathias glared at Ardeth.**

"**She took on her half-brother and he used a foreign weapon on her. She was injured while I was busy dealing with his…"**

"**Shadow guards, Ardeth. Those were his Shadow guards. He calls upon his dark powers from his mother's side and he controls the shadows. The only way to destroy them is to kill the spell caster," Rissa told the Medjai.**

"**Lovely," Alex grumbled.**

"**Did you defeat your enemy?" Cassandra questioned.**

"**No. Alex did," Rissa smiled down at Alex from Ardeth's arms.**

"**The boy?"** **Mathias raised an eyebrow.**

"**I kinda like to think of him as the brother I always wanted, Grandpa," Rissa chuckled and winced as she talked.**

"**Cassandra, can you heal her?" Mathias asked his sorceress.**

"**Yes," Cassandra quickly placed her hands over the wound and a light glow covered the space between the wound and her hand. "It is not fully healed, but it will be well in a few weeks…"**

"**Days; what with the visions, fighting skills, and other odds and ends… the world decided to give me faster healing as a bonus," Rissa shrugged. "Thanks for speeding up the process, it didn't itch nearly as bad as when I do it myself."**

"**You heal yourself!" Ardeth looked ready to murder someone.**

"**Well, technically everyone does… I just heal a bit faster than normal because of the magic of my ancestors," Rissa mumbled, a bit startled by Ardeth's exclamation.**

**Ardeth was growling, "Please excuse Larissa and I, we have some things that need to be discussed…"**

"**Alex… why is he giving me that look like he's gonna strangle me for not doing something?" Rissa tried to squirm away from Ardeth a bit as his glare landed on her**

"**Because he likes you," Alex smirked; unfortunately, this caused Ardeth to focus his glare on Alex, if just for a few moments.**

**Ardeth's breath was coming out in fumes, but he managed to still hold Rissa as he took off down a hall and vanished them from the sights of others, "Do you have any idea how worried I was about you?" Ardeth's voice was kinda quiet, instead of the hollering that Rissa had anticipated.**

"**Um…"**

"**You should not have attacked your brother without support! And if you knew he was using Shadows why did you not warn us so that we were prepared! The O'Connell's would have died and you and the world…"**

"**OK! THAT IS QUITE ENOUGH! Jeez, Ardeth, I didn't take you for such a worry-wart! But stop with the 'what-ifs' alright? I mean, don't you know that it does not do to dwell on the past?"**

"**Those who do not pay attention to the past are doomed to repeat it, even after they are reincarnated," Ardeth replied stubbornly.**

"**I get that! But how was I supposed to tell you about his Shadows when I only remembered hearing of them from father when they appeared, and even then I wasn't sure that he wasn't telling a tale! My family is about as nutty as you get, but damn it! I did not withhold information from you purposely!"**

"**HEY GUYS!" Alex ran down the hall, "MY HAND KEEPS FLICKERING!"**

"**The watch is going to throw us foreword in a few minutes!" Rissa yelped in surprise, causing Mathias and Cassandra to come a running.**

"**What is wrong!" Mathias questioned.**

"**Good luck, Grandfather Mathias and Grandmother Cassandra, we have to go back to our time now. I'll miss you both," Rissa whispered loud enough for them to hear. "Grandfather, if you even touch Ardeth in the future, I will dance on your grave and call you a coward."**

"**Huh?" Ardeth and Mathias blinked in confusion.**

"**Bye," Alex whispered, quickly grabbing a hold of Ardeth and Larissa, and the three of them disappeared, only to reappear back at the Egyptian market in Cairo.**


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own the Mummy, the Scorpion King or any of the characters besides Rissa and her people. Sorry about the slow update, does anyone know when the next Mummy or Scorpion movie is coming out?

**Trinkets and Curses**

_**Recap of last time:**_

"_Bye," Alex whispered, quickly grabbing a hold of Ardeth and Larissa, and the three of them disappeared, only to reappear back at the Egyptian market in Cairo._

**Chapter 13**

"**We're back!" Alex grinned and grabbed Rissa's hands jumping a bit, until she winced, reminding him that she was still wounded. "Oops?"**

"**It's alright Alex," Rissa grimaced as she gently moved her shoulder away from the energetic youth.**

"**Alex, we should be finding a vendor and ask the date," Ardeth emphasized with a dark glare at the boy.**

"**Ardeth, what is your problem! He just got a bit excited and you're being all rude and arrogant! What the hell is your problem!" Rissa growled angrily at the Medjai as she stepped between Alex and Ardeth, very like a mother wolf would protect its pups.**

"**I wish to see how long my tribe has been without me and if they and the O'Connell's are alright," Ardeth replied stiffly.**

"**Then ditch the attitude, it's not exactly one of your better ones. Alex is just as worried about his folks and you shouldn't… URGH!" Rissa stormed up to a vendor and asked him the date, luckily the vendor knew English and told her.**

"**So?" Alex asked curiously.**

"**It's been a solid week," Rissa replied stiffly, refusing to glance at Ardeth.**

"**I must go and check how it goes with my tribe," Ardeth replied, and motioned for Alex to bring Rissa, who was apparently ignoring him unless he said something rude to Alex again.**

**Ardeth luckily had a scout in town that was very relieved to see him, "Your presence is long overdue, Bay."**

"**We were otherwise detained by a… similar occurrence as with that of the creature," Ardeth replied.**

"**The latest news on the O'Connell's is that they have awoken. We will see you when you return, Bay."**

"**When we meet again, Rashid," Ardeth replied warmly.**

"**So, where do we find Izzy?" Rissa asked Ardeth, still not happy with him for his earlier attitude.**

"**Not far from here, I advised him to return within a week and he would be well paid for his troubles," Ardeth stated, watching Rissa with curiosity and a bit of amusement.**

**Soon, they were back on Izzy's blimp and touching down on British soil. Rissa was not pleased, as Ardeth had continued to annoy her by not apologizing to Alex and the fact that they had to use Izzy again, who was constantly making lewd comments about her.**

"**Izzy, I am afraid that if you keep that up, you are going to get shot," Ardeth stated as they landed.**

"**Oh no, Ardeth, he's going to be flayed and hung by his……"**

**Ardeth quickly placed a hand over Rissa's mouth, "I will find another route back." Ardeth then tossed Izzy a sack of coins.**

"**Can we go see mum and dad now?" Alex pulled on Ardeth's sleeve.**

"**We are headed toward the hospital," Ardeth stated.**

**Yanking Ardeth's hand from her mouth angrily Rissa whistled, and a cab came barreling towards them, "To the hospital."**

"**Right away miss," the cabbie replied, as Rissa hopped in, soon followed by Alex and Ardeth.**

**In about twenty minutes they had reached their destination. They clambered out of the cab and into the main hall of the hospital. Alex ran up to the receptionist and requested, "What rooms are the O'Connell's in?"**

"**They checked out two days ago," the receptionist replied.**

**Together, the three ran back out of the hospital climbed back into the cab and off to the O'Connell home. Once they reached it, Alex was the first to run up to the doors and rush right into his dad, "DAD! YOU'RE ALRIGHT!"**

"**Of course I am, Alex. You didn't think a little cold was going to keep your mother and me down for long, did you?" Mr. O'Connell chuckled. "Ardeth! What a… pleasure to see you. So, who released the mummy again?"**

"**Not this time O'Connell, I only…"**

"**Ahem!" Rissa glared at Ardeth.**

"…**We only came here to return your son to you."**

"**Yeah, Alex, I think it only fitting that you hand me that watch. It's caused your family enough trouble," Rissa stated.**

"**And you are?" Mr. O'Connell asked curiously.**

"**I'm Larissa Winters, Mr. O'Connell. Apparently your son has an item that has relation to me and sent us back in time to stop someone from changing the timeline. I'd rather not have it happen again… By the by, would you mind if I look at your paper?"**

"**Well, Ms. Winters, you can call me Rick, and feel free to look at the paper."**

"**Then you can call me Rissa, Rick," Rissa smiled as Rick handed her the paper. A wide grin split her face as she saw her brother Moriarty had been sentenced for life to jail. Quickly handing the paper back to Rick, "Thank you, Rick! Now I know that all of my evil relatives are taken care of, I'll get out of your hair once I have the watch."**

"**But Rissa, what if it takes you back again!"** **Alex asked worriedly as he searched his pockets for the meddlesome watch.**

"**Then it does so, and I'm better equipped to handle the time change," Rissa shrugged. "It's safer with me, Alex, and you know it."**

"**Yeah… but I don't want you to go!" Alex pouted as he finally found the watch and pulled it slowly from his pocket.**

"**Hey, I can guarantee that we'll see each other again, kid," Rissa ruffled his hair as he handed her the watch.**

"**You've seen it?" Alex asked.**

"**Yup, couldn't leave my new little brother high and dry, right?" Rissa grinned down at Alex. "Take care of yourself, Alex, and behave for your parents, you're lucky to have 'em."**

"**Rissa, do you really plan to leave without telling me farewell?" Ardeth asked.**

"**Well, you have been a right prat, Mr. Bay, and frankly you have nearly annoyed me for the whole trip, and if I remember correctly you forgot to introduce me and you…**

**Ardeth stopped her tirade by kissing her, "You talk too much, woman."**

"…" **Rissa blinked in shock as Ardeth pulled away from her, "What was that for?"**

"**Do you really need me to answer that for you?" Ardeth chuckled.**

"**He likes you, Rissa," Rick chuckled.**

"**He… WHAT!" Rissa's eyes crossed and she collapsed in shock.**

**END!**


End file.
